Daddy's Little Girl
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Hey, I'm Mackenzie-Lexie Riddle, but I prefer Mackenzie. Yes, because my last name is Riddle, I am related to Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Infact, he's my Dad. Rated T to be on the safe side. Fred/Mackenzie later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, so I started writing this on my iPod in May 2011. By the way, I only own Lia Salton, Annabella "Anna" Potter (Harry's fraternal twin sister), Trayton "Tray" Malfoy, Trent, Mackenzie-Lexie "Mackenzie" and Dalton Riddle, and all the Saltons. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling. And Hermione is replaced by Lia in the Golden Trio.**

"_Any man can be a father; it takes a special kind to be a Dad"_

I woke in a cold sweat when I noticed Dad was uncovering me, about to wake me up by the looks of it.

"Oh, Mackenzie-Lexie, you had a bad dream, baby. I was just about to wake you. Draco and Trent were walking by your room when they heard you screaming. They came in, but couldn't wake you. They came and got me. I figured you were just recovering from the Dragon Pox, but was afraid you'd scream yourself hoarse." Dad put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"Okay." I sat up a little bit. "Well, I was in the dungeons and Nagini had me trapped. For the first time, when he spoke, I couldn't understand him, even though I'm Parseltongue. Nagini bit me, and then you came in and used the Killing Curse on me. But before you did, I kept screaming why are you doing this to me? You just laughed, than killed me." As I spoke, I shoke violently.

Dad smoothed my wet hair around my face. "I'd never kill you, Makenzie-Lexie. And if anyone does, I'll hunt you down and Avada Kedavra them a million times. Same goes for anyone who harms Trent and Dalton. And I promise, Nagini well not do that to you." With a final kiss on my forehead, Dad left.

Maybe I should explain myself. Hey, I'm Mackenzie-Lexie Riddle, but I prefer Mackenzie. Yes, because my last name is Riddle, I am related to Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Infact, he's my Dad. I know, I know, you think I'm some evil girl who speaks Parseltongue and thinks my Dad has the right idea about killing Muggles and Muggle-borns. But I'm actually a really sweet girl, nice to everyone, and I think my Dad has the wrong idea about Muggles and Muggle-Borns. But I do speak Parseltongue and I do like snakes.

I have one older brother who is going into second year named Trent Riddle who is best friends with Draco Malfoy, and a nine year old brother named Dalton Riddle. My best friend is Lucius' daughter and Draco's eleven year old younger sister, Trayton Malfoy, but I call her Tray. The fact that I call her Tray has always been our own little secret. I do hate some of the Death Eaters, like Bellatrix, Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Crabbe, and Goyle. But I do like Regulus Black and Narcissa Malfoy. Their _always_ nice to my brothers and me.

My Dad is really mean to other people and the Death Eaters, but when he's around Trent, Dalton and me he's the normal, protective Dad who loves his kids too much. I wish he could be like that all the time, but he's not.

Dad isn't strict; he just doesn't want us to get hurt. About a year after Dalton was born—eight years ago—my Mom died. Someone murdered here with a Killing Curse. My Dad and the Death Eaters tracked him down and murdered him and his wife, James and Lily Potter. Nine years later, Dad murdered Anessa Salton, because . . . well, I forget what he told us was the reason. The only reason I'm not mad at him is because James killed Mum, and Anessa . . . well, I still forget. But I agreed to the whole thing because Harry Potter and Lia-Annemarie "Lia" Salton are meant to kill Dad. I couldn't let that happen. But the boy, Harry, his twin sister Annabella, the girl, Lia, her Dad, and brothers Bradley, Casey, Stephen, Jared and Zack Salton live while Dad is barely holding onto life. Everyone in our family—Death Eaters included, with the exception of the kids because Dad said no—gave him some of their magic, so he's getting stronger. But he still needs the blood of both Lia and Harry to come back fully.

I woke up to a bright sky shining in my bedroom window. I sat straight up in bed and yawned while searching my room for signs of Tray. My brothers, Dad and I stay in the safest part of Riddle Manor, while the Malfoys and Death Eaters stay in the oldest, most deadly and dangerous part of Riddle Manor. In that part, snakes roam freely, dark centaurs, hell hounds and bad ghosts also roam freely, but they can't get to our wing. So, when the Death Eaters start screaming and dueling each other, and Tray gets scared, she comes under the home made invisibility cloak I made her.

Tray wasn't there. Maybe they left to go to Diagon Alley, or Tray just slept with Narcissa and Lucius or maybe Draco. I slung my legs over the side of my bed, got up and walked out of my room, only to run into Bellatrix.

She smiled her evil, maniac smile. Face it, this chick's a lunatic. "Why, Riddelette, what are yo doing here? You were supposed to be gone to Diagon Alley to pick up your books for Hogwarts, not lazing round here." Bellatrix gave me a look up and down, than gagged a horrible, disgusting sound. "You look horrible . . . what is it? Madeline? Emily? Caroline? Lunette-Marie? Shelby? Mina? Christina? Sar—?"

"Mackenzie-Lexie." My fear was clear in my voice and it was painted on my face.

"Right. Mackenzie." She pushed me hard towards the dining hall. Bellatrix wrapped her hand tightly around my wrist, grazing my skin with her fingernails, and starting to drag me towards the dining hall.

Before Dad could see the pain she was putting me in, Bellatrix dropped her hands and plastered on a huge smile before walking in after me and sitting by her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Smiling, Dad said, "Mackenzie-Lexie, you were supposed to go with aunt Narcissa, Trayton, Trent and Draco to get your Hogwarts books." Dad gestured to the chair beside him. I sat down with Dalton across from me, Regulus beside me on my left, and Dad on my right, at the head of the table.

"But Daddy, I want to go with _you _to get my books. Not aunt Narcissa. I love her; I just want to go with you."

Dad chewed his lip a minute, looking into my left eye and then my right. "Well, I don't see why not."

"B—b—but my Lord! Witches and wizards might see you and try to attack you!" Pettigrew stuttered. I could see the fear rolling off of him in waves.

"I well use the Rotor Potion to make me look in my late 20's. I well look completely different."

Breakfast went by quickly. When I was done, I excused myself and ran to my room. I rapidly put on a pair of blue knee high jean shorts, a pink t-shirt, white flats, swung a straightner through my dirty blond hair, and put on the new black cloak that we bought at Madame Malkin's a few days previous. With my glittering, flawlessly blue eyes that shone like the sky, I looked like a supermodel, if I do say so myself. When I was satisfied, I filed down the stairs.

A man who was wearing a black cloak on was sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace. He was pale, with brown hair, brownish-grey eyes, skinny with a strong build, about 6'5", full pink lips, chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and rounded nose. The strange man saw me and stood up. "Are you ready to go, Mackenzie-Lexie?"

I climbed down the last step, landing on the dark hardwood floor. "Dad?" requested.

"In the flesh and magic."

"Wow. You look . . . young." I was a lost for words.

Dad smiled. It was the first time I actually saw his teeth, and they were purely white. "Yes, I know darling. Well, we really must be heading off to Diagon Alley to do some shopping."

Trotting over to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we Apparated to Diagon Alley to pick up my school supplies.

**I really hope you guys like this story. I really liked it. I know this has been done a lot, but I added a twist in the end. And in every other story I've read about Voldemort's daughter, Voldemort is really mean. -Cammie**


	2. Chapter 2

THREE WEEKS LATER AT KINGS CROSS . . .

I hugged dad harder than I ever did before and pressed my head into his cloak. I smelt like potions and licorice wands, which we stopped to get on the way here. "I'll miss you, daddy."

He sniffled. "I'll miss you too, Mackenzie-Lexie."

"Daddy, what if I don't get into the house you want me to?"

Dad hugged me tighter. "Well, I won't love you any less, I promise."

I pulled away, gave him one last smile and boarded the Hogwarts Express. I gave the conductor my trunk and sat in the first compartment I found that was free, which was the eighth one I looked in. I put my carry-on bag and my owl, Rayne, on the rack above my head.

After about a minute of looking out the window, I heard two people quickly bustle in. I looked and saw that they were a girl and a boy. The girl had dirty blond hair similar to mine, pale blue eyes, and she was wearing a knee high black skirt, black stockings that cut off between her knees and her ankles, black dress shoes, white polo shirt, red and gold tie (Gryffindor), and a black robe over it with the Gryffindor crest stitched on the breast. She was carrying a black guitar case and a beautiful snowy owl.

The boy was wearing black trousers, black dress shoes, white polo shirt, red and gold tie (Gryffindor, also), and he also had a black robe over his clothes with the Gryffindor crest stitched on the breast. He was carrying a pillow size brown bag and a brown owl. _These two must be at least Second Years, like Trent and Draco, _I thought.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They put their bags on the rack above their heads, and sat down in the opposite seat. The girl smiled a nice, toothed smile. "I'm Lia-Annemarie Salton. Well, Lia Salton." Lia-Annemarie Salton? The Girl Who Lived? The girl who is supposed to help kill dad? Lia hit the boys shoulder playfully. "And this bloke over here is Seamus Finnegan."

"I'm Mackenzie-Lexie Riddle. Well, Mackenzie." I looked at their open mouth faces. "I know, just because Voldemort is my dad you think I'm horrible. But I only share my dad's DNA and not his personality."

They let out long breaths. "Well, if your nice, we'll be your friend. And if you want to be cool, you'll be friends with us. We're friends with mostly everyone in Hogwarts in second and third years. Plus, we're Hogwarts' trouble makers," Seamus explained.

"Okay."

A few more minutes of talking, and then a girl with flaming orange hair, freckles, blue eyes and wearing the same thing as me and Lia (but it was a little worn out) walked in, carrying a little pink satchel with a hole in the front the size of an apple. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

Lia was the one who answered. "Yeah."

She sat down and said, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

We introduced ourselves, and then, after giving the speech to Ginny about my dad, Lia asked, "Wait, your Ron's little sister, right?"

She smiled, showing teeth with a coat of thin yellow colouring from eating a lot of sweets.

The rest of the ride was pretty fun and funny. Lia's hot First Year brother, Seth Salton came in the compartment, we told jokes, ate, ten another Second Year boy named Ollie Jones came in, and then, finally, we stopped at Hogwarts.

"Mackenzie-Lexie Riddle," Professor McGonagall cried.

Everyone around the hall gasped. I walked, reluctantly, to the stool. I sat down, and an old, rusty voice started talking out loud. But . . . I thought the hat doesn't talk out loud!

"Hmmm, Mackenzie _Riddle_, eh? I trust you are Tom Marvolo Riddle's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Right. This is not easy." It isn't? "No, not even the slightest. I might as well look deeper, I suppose." A silence followed. "Tired of people thinking you are like your father and older brother Trent, best friends with Trayton Malfoy. You are a very smart witch, loyal, very nice, and brave, hmm, you also speak Parseltongue. This is not easy." What is taking so long? "Well, for starters, you have none of the common traits of a Slytherin beside your heritage, bloodline and family."

"So, I'm not going to Slytherin?" I asked hopefully. Truthfully, I didn't want to go to Slytherin, than I'd be forever defined by my dad.

"No." Oh, thank Merlin! Thank you, Sorting Hat. "You are welcome. Now, you share all the three house traits, but the dilemma is where to put you. So, I'll let you choose. The brave and courageous Gryffindor, the loyal and fair-playing Hufflepuff, or the smart and witty Ravenclaws." Hmm, let's see. Oh, this is easy! Sorting Hat, I would like to be put in Gryffindor, please. "Alright then. Mackenzie-Lexie Riddle, you are officially a member of . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled, jumped up and cheerfully trotted to the Gryffindor table as their cheers were louder than any I'd ever heard. Lia smiled, and pointed to the seat beside her. I sat happily down beside her. Tray was in front of me, and we exchanged merry expressions.

I walked into my dorm room, and jumped for joy when I saw Tray's name listed as one of my room mates. I also saw Emily Johnson and Ginny Weasley. Brilliant.

I pushed open the door, and the girl Ginny I met on the bus was unpacking her things.

**LATER THAT NIGHT . . . **

_Dear Dad –_

_You might not fancy this, but I'm in Gryffindor. Incase you think this is a joke, I bet Trent will send owl you saying the same thing. My roommates are Trayton Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Emily Johnson. I love you, and see you at Christmas? Yes or no?_

_-Mackenzie_

I sealed the envelope, and then handed it to Twilight. After watching her fly into the night, I slipped under my blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

Professor Dumbledore demanded our attention, so all the talking in the Great Hall stopped. "I assume you are all wondering why the Sorting Hat is out again. The reason is, a student's parent has demanded a re-sort." I seriously put my hands together and prayed that it wasn't my dad who wanted me to be re-sorted. I crossed my fingers and prayed some more. "Mackenzie-Lexie Riddle, please come up here please."

I silently Avadaed my dad. I sat on the stole and the Sorting Hat was, once again, placed on my head. It spoke out loud once again. "Ah, Mackenzie. No matter what, your father well never get his wish by you being place in Slytherin because I bear true results. You, Mackenzie-Lexie Angela Riddle, undoubtedly, belong in Gryffindor. The house of red and gold is your true home, and no matter how many times your father demands a re-sort, my answer well not change." Thank you sooo much, Sorting Hat! I can't thank you enough! This time, it spoke only to me. "Your welcome."

The rest of the way went by pretty quick. I had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, than Flying with the Ravenclaws, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, we had lunch, after lunch we had Potions with the Slytherins, and last period we had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

Tray and I were walking back to the Common Room, when Trent and Draco stopped us on the stairs.

"Trayton, Mackenzie, we need to speak to you," announced Trent.

They pulled us into an empty broom cupboard. Draco muttered "Lumos," and the whole cupboard lit up with a bright blue light.

"What, dear brothers?" Tray asked innocently.

"Trayton, Mum, Dad, and the rest of our family are not happy with you being put in . . . there," Draco declared coldly.

Tray sighed. "Draco, I'm sorry, so sorry, extremely sorry. But I don't like Slytherin. I never did. I've always liked Gryffindor, ever since I found out about Hogwarts. I wasn't raise the Malfoy way, I was raised a different way. And it would really mean a lot to me if you could accept me."

Draco crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

"Well, then I guess you never loved me at all," Tray answered.

Draco pursed his lips for a minute and than sighed. "Alright. I guess I can accept my little sister." He brought her in for a hug and they both left.

"Trent?"

"Mackenzie, we're Lord Voldemort's kids! We can't be in Gryffindor! It's just not right. We can speak Parseltongue. We're Slytherin's Heir, for Merlin's sake!"

"Trent, I'm like Trayton. I never liked Slytherin. I'm never going to like Slytherin. I never have. Please, let me be."

After a few minutes of thinking, Trent sighed. "Alright. But how are we going to tell Dad your still in Gryffindor?"

"Well, we could send him a not saying I got re-sorted into Slytherin, but, really, I'll be in Gryffindor."

He thought about that for a minute before mumbling, "Yeah, that could work."

_Dear Dad,_

_Are you happy? I got re-sorted into Slytherin. See you at Christmas._

_-Mackenzie_


End file.
